prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob Brown
Robert Harold Brown (October 16, 1938 – February 5, 1997), better known by his ring name "Bulldog" Bob Brown, was a Canadian professional wrestler. He was born in Shoal Lake, Manitoba. He died in Kansas City, Missouri. Bob Brown was given the nickname "Bulldog" in grade school, and it stuck with him his entire life. He was a police officer before becoming a professional wrestler. Career From 1969-1974 Brown wrestled for NWA All Star Wrestling in Vancouver and formed tag teams with Gene Kiniski and John Quinn. He also wrestled in the promotion in the early 1980s with Al Tomko and Buzz Tyler as his tag team partners. Brown wrestled for NWA Central States were he won the Central States heavyweight and tag team titles. He often worked as booker for the Central States and several other promotions. Brown wrestled for Stampede Wrestling were he won the International Tag Team title. He also was a color commentator for the promotion's TV show. In 1996, Brown retired from wrestling after a massive heart attack. On February 5, 1997, Brown died at the age of 57 in Kansas City. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **'Scissored armbar' **'Superkick' **'Exploder suplex' Championships and accomplishments *'Atlantic Grand Prix Wrestling' :*AGPW North American Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Great Pogo Langie (1), Rick Valentine (1), and Tokyo Chono (1) *'Central States Wrestling' :*NWA Central States Heavyweight Championship (18 times) :*NWA Central States Tag Team Championship (10 times) - with Gama Singh (1), Dick Murdoch (1), Pat O'Connor (1), Rufus R. Jones (1), Terry Taylor (1), Buzz Tyler (3), Marty Jannetty (1), and the Cuban Assassin (1) :*[[NWA North American Tag Team Championship|NWA North American Tag Team Championship (Central States version)]] (5 times) - with Bob Geigel :*[[NWA Central States United States Championship|NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Central States version)]] (1 time) :*[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Central States version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Central States version)]] (3 times) - with Lord Alfred Hayes (1), Alexis Smirnoff (1), and Bob Sweetan (1) *'Eastern Sports Association' :*ESA International Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with The Patriot :*IW North American Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Madison Wrestling Club' :*MWC Heavyweight Championship (7 times) :*MWC Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with John DePaulo (1), Bill Kochen (2), and Lorne Corlett (1) *'NWA All-Star Wrestling' :*[[NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)|NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)]] (9 times) - with Dutch Savage (2), John Quinn (4), Gene Kiniski (2), and Al Tomko (1) :*[[NWA International Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)|NWA International Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)]] (2 times) - with Buzz Tyler (1) and Al Tomko (1) :*[[NWA Pacific Coast (Vancouver) Heavyweight Championship|NWA Pacific Coast Heavyweight Championship (Vancouver version)]] (3 times) *'Stampede Wrestling' :*Stampede International Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kerry Brown *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC North American Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Dale Veasey External links * Profile * Profile Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Wrestling executives Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Eastern Sports Association alumni Category:Madison Wrestling Club alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:1938 births Category:1957 debuts Category:1996 retirements Category:1997 deaths Category:Male wrestlers